


Mirror, Mirror

by silverxrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The genins have an important discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

"Hey, Neji," Inuzuka Kiba says slyly. 

"What," Neji says flatly. 

"Which girl out of all the genin teams in the Leaf right now do you think is prettiest?" 

Kiba was always asking these sorts of questions so the Hyūga didn't think much of it. Kiba didn't usually address them to him, however. 

"Tenten," Neji replies, without thinking. Kiba smirks and smirks and Neji feels compelled to stop the dog boy's train of thought. "She's my teammate!" Neji snaps at him. "Obviously I'm going to think her merits highest. I'm sure you think Hinata's the prettiest girl out of the genin, don't you?"

Kiba chuckles and leans back in his chair. "The only reason I think that is because she is, Neji my man. It's obvious. I mean she's all pale, but in a pretty way, and her hair is really silky and everythin' and she's got that cute little nose," Kiba says, satisfied he's won the argument. 

"The resemblance between Hinata and Neji, as first cousins, is certainly to be remarked upon," Shino comments. "Are you trying to compliment Neji in a roundabout way?" 

Kiba splutters. "Shut up Shino." 

"Maybe he just has a type," Chōji suggests, through a mouthful of chips. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru says, sauntering up. 

Kiba butts in before Shino-traitor and Chōji can say anything. "The best looking girl out of all the current Leaf genin teams."

"Oh, right," Shikamaru says, sitting down. "Well, Ino has a pretty outside, for sure, but inside her is the bitchiest personality I've ever met and my mother is Nara Yoshino."

"We weren't talking about Ino," Kiba says.

"Huh?" Shikamaru says. "But she's obviously the hottest girl out of all our teams. I mean even I know that and I can't really be bothered to notice these things much, it's obvious." 

"What?" Kiba says. "I mean, Ino may be some people's type, but Hinata-chan's looks are more rare among girls, she has that kind of gracefulness that's really attractive, you know-"

"Ino is everyone's type," Chōji feels compelled to defend Shikamaru with. "She's blonde, and energetic, and-"

"All of you are wrong," Neji intervenes. "Although my cousin's features are evidently quite favoured, Tenten has a simple, natural beauty that cannot be replicated..." 

The argument drags on, and Sasuke, who has been curled up in a corner, quietly sharpening his kunai, scoffs loudly and derisively, getting every boy's attention. 

"Something you have to say, Uchiha?" Neji asks, arching an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, you got an opinion?" Kiba demands. 

"You're all ridiculous. Arguing about which girl is most physically attractive. This is a complete waste of time and I don't see why you would dedicate your time to such an activity when every one of us already knows that Sakura is the only good looking girl among the genin teams." 

All the boys present are left in stunned silence as Sasuke stalks off. 

"I didn't even know that guy had feelings, let alone a dick!" Kiba exclaims. 

Lee whooshes in through the door and smacks into a wall. He unpeels himself from the crater left there and says, "I heard someone mention Sakura-chan's name!" 

Five genin stare at him with the faces of boys who just realized the top contender for mother of the new Uchiha clan has already been chosen and their teammates have all lost.


End file.
